Trial Chapters
by CouldNotThinkOfAName
Summary: These are trial chapters. If you like the story and wish for it to continue, review the story's chapter. Each Chapter is a different story. This may be taken down on a later date.
1. Table Of Context

1. The Lawyer (A Series Of Unfortunate Events X ?)

2. Twins of Alices (Gakuen Alice)

3. Shadow of Nightmare (Harry Potter)

4. A Terrible Reminder (Harry Potter)

5. A Teacher or A Student (Harry Potter)

6. You're A Pain (Harry Potter)

7. I Thought They Were On Crack (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle)

8. What A Nice Welcome Back (Yu Yu Hakusho)

9. I Like Magic (Yu Gi Oh)

10. Will Help You (Yu Yu Hakusho)

11. Payback's a Bitch (Harry Potter)

12. Snape's Snakeling (Harry Potter)

13. A Whole New Game (Harry Potter)

14. From Guam (Harry Potter)

15. What a Laugh (Harry Potter x Transformer x Xiaolin Showdown)

16. Pokemon in the Real World (Pokemon)

17. Black's Butterfly (Harry Potter)

18. Hogwarts Founders (Harry Potter)

19. Sirius Malfoy not Black! (Harry Potter)

20. To Draw An Isis (Harry Potter)

21. A Baker Street Delinquent (Case Closed)


	2. A Lawyer of Many

At Mulctuary Money Managment, a young man eneters in search of Mr. Athur Poe, after speaking to the recipcens, he is directed to Mr. Poe's office. Taking about ten mintues to walk 's office, once reaching it, he knocked once and waited for a respones. After a series of loud coughs, someone, most likely Mr. Poe, allowed him to open the door.

"Hello," the young man greeted, "I'm Drew Smith, Mr. Montegomy's lawyer" he introduced/informed, "I-

"Aren't you a bit young to be a lawyer?" Mr. Poe asked after a long series of harsh coughs.

"I can assure I merely looked young," Mr. Smith said, "As I-

"How old are you?" Klaus asked.

"You wouldn't believe me, my birth parents can't even believe," Mr. Smith answered, now noticing the three children, a fourteen, maybe fifteen, year old girl, the boy who spoke ealier,twelve, thriteen maybe, and an infant two or three years prehaphs.

"I'll take your word for it,"Mr. Poe coughed, "Now, what do you need?"

"Well, in Mr. Montegomy's will," Mr. Smith began, "he wanted me to care for any children that were ever place in his care," he continued, "and until recently I was told he was childless."

"I see," Mr. Poe began coughing harshly," do you have a copy of this will?"

"Yes, I do," Mr. Smith said placing his briefcase on Mr. Poe's desk, opening it, he pulled out a file, and gave it to Mr. Poe.

"Hmm..."Mr. Poe gave a rather loud cough, "Yes, I see," he started to cough and before he resumed reading, "Very well oranized."

"Thank you," Mr. Smith smiled.

"Well, it seems you're now legal guardian to the Baudelaires'," Mr. Poe said, "But most of their belongings are at Prufrock Preparatory School."

"That's alright I have business there anyway," Mr. Smith closed his briefcase, "You may can that file, it's a copy I made for you." Mr. Poe nodded as he was coughing harshly, "Come now children, we'll talk on our way to Prufrock," he lead the three siblings out of the office, out of the bank and into a reasonable sized automoblie.


	3. Twins of Alice

_**Twins of Alice**_

"Class we have two new students please make them feel welcome," Narumi-sensei smiled, "come in now!"

The door opened to reveal a set of twins, they wore the boys' uniform, they also wore cough masks, they had long blond hair with black streaks, icy blue eyes, and they were holding each others pale hand.

"Class meet –"

"Hikaru," one twin pointed at his opposite.

"Hiraku," the other twin copied his opposite.

Just as the class started to throw paper balls, the twins closed the door to avoid getting hit.

"Well then, I bid you farewell class!" Narumi dramatically exited the class room, leaving the door open now, and the twins entered.

"Well I guess you two can sit in the back," _sensei said.

As they were about walk to their seats a girl ran over to them.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Mikan," she smiled, "it's nice to meet you, I hope we can be friends," she grabbed their hands, shaking them, "are you from England? You both have an ac-"

"Don't touch us," Hikaru said, yanking both his and his twins' hand from Mikans' grasp.

"Leave us alone," Hiraku said.

"Polka dot panties," they said.

"Huh?" Mikan looked down to see they had lifted her skirt up with their foot.

"Kind of childish, huh Hikaru?" Hiraku asked.

"She is a child, Hiraku," Hikaru said.

"AHH! PERVERTS! ENEMIES OF WOMEN!" Mikan screamed. The twins plugged an ear.

"Wow, how loud," Hiraku said.

"She's so loud," Hikaru said, they both walked around Mikan and sat down in their seats.

"Hey!" Sumeri walked over to them, "what's your Alice?" she asked or rather demanded. The twins stared at her, then looked at each other, and then back at her.

"Why should we tell you?" they asked, "baka inu-neko," they finished.

"What did you say?" she screeched.

"How annoying," Hiraku started.

"And stupid," Hikaru finished, and was soon lifted into the air.

"Hikaru!" Hiraku gasped.

"Tell us your Alice," a boy demanded.

"Stop! You're not suppose to use your, Alice," another boy said.

"Put him down," Hiraku commanded.

"Beginner Alice," Hikaru said.

"What was tha-AHH!" the boy flew back and released Hiraku, who gently came down.

"Baka," Hikaru and Hiraku started, "you didn't know our Alice and attacked," they continued, "how stupid," they finished, as Ji-sensei entered.

"Fighting on your first day," he took out his wand (or what ever it is), "hmm," he pointed at the twins, shocking the both of them, "you two had better behave from now on," he commented as he walked toward the teacher's desk, _sensei had disappeared.

"Baka-sensei," they started.

"Why should we behave?" Hiraku continued.

"Especially if you're teaching?" Hikaru finished.

"You two," Ji-sensei started.

"Intermediate electric Alice," Hiraku stated.

"Wooden concentrate device," Hikaru stated.

This fic request 22 reviews.


	4. Shadows of Nightmares

_**Shadows of Nightmares**_

'It's cold,' ran through the mind of a five year old child.

"Project: Nightmare Shadows," a man stood in front of a cage that held the child, "hmm, damaged vocal cords?" the man asked.

"Greyback," another man answered.

"I see," the first man opened the cage and pulled the child out, "the Dark Lord has a surprise for you," he dragged out of the room that held not only the child but many other beings.

'The last surprise the Dork Lard gave me, was death,' the child thought, 'just to see if that phoenix's blood fused well,' they now stood in front of the room were the Dark Lord had end her first life, 'I wish I was 23 again,'

This fic request 23 reviews.


	5. A Terrible Reminder

A STAR AND CRESCENT MOON

SHALL ALWAYS REMIND ME

"Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled. Gezz, I'm fifteen, why can't I stay home for once?

"Finally!" Riesa exclaimed, Riesa is my older sister, my 22 year old, control-freak, virgin sister. She has black hair cut into a pixie and dark blue eyes sound good looking right? Now image all that over-weight by 110 pounds, and the acne of adolescent who diet is mainly chocolate.

"Whatever," I turned the volume up on my IPod. Today was family/movie day, my sister and I walked out of the house, toward our mom's van and get in. As soon dad pulled out of the drive-trough, onto the road, a car appeared out of nowhere, crashed into us, but instead of helping us, they drove off.

This fic request 45 reviews.


	6. A Teacher or A Student

'Where am I?' Sirius thought, turning into Padfoot, he walked out the ally. 'I remember Bellatrixs hitting me with a killing curse and falling in the Veil, so I should be dead.

"Hey, look a mutt," a teenage boy pointed Sirius out to his friends.

"Let's beat it," another said.

'I'm gone,' Sirius thought walking toward a forest, the group of adolescents still following. Sirius looked back, after entering the forest, not paying attention to his surroundings he stepped into a bear trap. Sirius yelped out in pain when the trap snapped shut on his paw.

"Ha, the dumb dog got caught in my uncles' bear trap," the first teen laughed, breaking off a tree branch, as did he friends. They were soon beating Sirius, but not even five minutes into it.

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

The adolescents stopped in shocked, turned to the voice, and started to laugh. "Or what? You'll tell your mommy?"

"That's animal abuse, so I'll more likely tell the police," it was a teenage girl, her black hair streaked with silver and various shades of green, she walked over to them.

"Back off, freak," another said.

"But then again I know a group that wants pay back," she thought out loud.

"Yeah right," the first boy laughed, "hey guys let's take it back to my house, my dad has bows and arrows, we can use it as a target."

"I bought a bow and arrow," the teenage girl said, revealing a small bow and arrow.

"Real bows and real arrows," he sneered, "not toys."

"These are real," she set the bow and shot the arrow up a tree, which was behind the adolescents.

"Missed us," one laughed.

"Wasn't aiming at ya," she sang, ducking behind a bush.

"What?"

Just then a beehive fell behind them; the bees flew out and swarmed them. The adolescents run off with bees in hot pursuit.

This fic request 7 reviews.


	7. You're A Pain

_**You're a Pain**_

Stripes. Her shirt, gloves, jacket and even her bag were covered in stripes. She stood away from her school mates.

"This year we will be having a school from the United States," Dumbledore said, "their Headmaster thought, will not be joining us, due to a death in his family," he continued, "so he has chosen a student to represent him in such cases, so please welcome the Cheshire Cat Cademy students and headmaster representative!" the students walked down to Dumbledore, behind them she calmly walked behind them not even attempting to keep up. When Dumbledore asked for the representative to come forward, at first no one came out, but soon the striped girl stood forward.

"Is this some kind of joke, a thirteen year old," Umbrige scoffed.

"I'm no joke, I'm fifteen years old," she responded, "I'm Regulus Arcturus Black the second," whispers broke out.

This fic request 5 reviews.


	8. I Thought They Were on Crack

AND I'M THINKING

THEY'RE ON CRACK

"See Ritsuka," a calm voice said, "this is why YOU DON'T TELL A NINJA HE'S WEARING PJ!" a blond girl yelled as she and four others ran through the allies of New York City.

"B-b-bu-bbut, THEY ARE QUEEN!" Ritsuka whined.

"It's a uniform," a red head said, ducking a throwing star.

"Baka," a hooded teen muttered, jumping over a kunai, the group hit a dead end.

"Oh, the sheer irony," the red head said, "A dead end!"

"Look a man hole," Ritsuka said.

"Great first ninjas, now a flasher," Queen moaned.

"Actually it's a sewer hole," the red head replied.

"I'll take the ninjas," the hooded teen said.

This fic request 2 reviews.


	9. Such a Nice Welcome Back

_**What a Nice Welcome Back Party**_

"There's a new thief," Konma said, "called bleeding transmutation," he finished.

"Bleeding transmutation?" Yusuka asked.

"The thief leaves a detailed circle in place of the stolen item," Konma pressed a button, and a picture appeared on his screen, "each circle is made of blood," he sighed, "and we have no clue to whose or what blood used," he continued.

"The blood's unknown?" Kurama asked.

"and we have another problem," Konma rubbed his head, "there's a rouge portal demon, and he or she doesn't know how to control their abilities, portal have been popping out all over the place," he moaned.

In some random place somewhere, "I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bo-ohhh shinny," Ritsuka said walking into the portal.

This fic request 78 reviews.


	10. I Like Magic

_**I Like Magic**_

England, Egypt, America, Guam, and now Japan! Why does my mom think I can't care for myself, I get that my dad's in the Navy, so we have to move a lot, but why do we have to now! I just finished unpacking the last box today! Dad said a few month, maybe even a few years not a few days!

First was England, it was where I made my first friend, Ryou Bakura, he taught me many games. He was my best friend, we would email each other every day, but he stopped a while ago, I hope he's okay.

Then Egypt, which was cool, but kind of boring. I didn't really make any friends, but for one, his name was Marik. When I became friends with him, it was my first day in Egypt, but after that day I didn't see him again. At least not until I had move again. When I saw him, he gave me strange gold bracelet, it went from my wrist and up by seven inches. It also had this weird tile design that turned out to be a puzzle. He told me, it was my to keep and to never in any way return it to him, another weird thing about the bracelet it seemed to grow with me.

In America, I didn't make any friends. They avoided me or made fun of me, so when we moved I wasn't all that upset, and I had also solved about half the puzzle too.

Now we're on Guam, I haven't made any friends, not that I was trying, and the teasing was so bad. I also finished the puzzle and it pretty much stuck on me.

In three days we're going to be living in Japan.

This fic request 52 reviews.


	11. We Will Help You

"I won't do this, they're children," the black dressed biker said, throwing the folder to the side, "We had an agreement, I only kill people who have no one and are fill with greed, and demons who I see should be dead,"

"Come now, these children as you put it are spirit detectives and see the one dressed in black he's the forbidden one," a man in a business suit said opening the folder.

"That means nothing to me, I've seen his past, and I passed judgment on him years ago," The biker said.

"The red head is Youko Kurama, the most wanted thieve in demon world," the businessman said.

"He possessed a unborn human infant and was raised by them, I see him as human as they come," the biker said.

"This young man in green in a half breed, I believe," The businessman said.

"That is of no concern to me," the biker said, "and I already know the one in the blue is human, who wanted to his kind and demons alike to live in peace," he said getting annoyed.

"Come now," the businessman said standing up.

"I said no, now excuse me I have to go now or someone will steal my spot," the biker said heading toward the door, "There is nothing you can do to have me kill them or even try."

"Not even those sweet children and teenage you had once lived with," the businessman said taking out a photo, "Do you each carry photo like this?"

"How di-"

"Who do you think told the police?" the businessman said.

"You bastard," the biker said with clenching fists.

"Now, now do we have a deal," the businessman said holding his hand out.

"I don't make deals," the biker said, picking up the folder, "Just remember this, if you weren't paying me, you'd be dead now," and walked out.

In Japan, the biker was driving around in search of Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kurabara's school, after a while the biker found the their school, and drove up just in time to heard a group of people talking.

"Is it true that if you whistle that a group of biker thugs would come and listen to your every command?" a teenage girl asked the only boy in the group.

"Yeah, right he can't even whistle," another female said waving her hand.

"I can too Keiko, see," the male said then whistling, "and see, no thugs," the biker turned the corner to see one of the targets, "Man, people just loving proving my wrong,". The biker took a bow and an arrow that carried a challenge note in a old demon language, and point it at from everyone's point of view straight at Yusuke, "Hey! What are you doing?" Yusuke said. The biker pulled back and released, the arrow landed in front of Yusuke.

"Hey Yusuke! Keiko! Wait for me!" a male voice shouted from what seemed to be above, the biker saw another target Kurabara, Kazuma. The biker took another arrow out and point it toward the human, and fired. "Gahh! WHAT'S WITH YOU MAN!" Kurabara yelled while slamming the window shut, the arrow broke the glass of the window causing the other target to duck. The biker then drove off now in search for Shuichi Minamino host of Youko Kurama and then Hiei Jaganshi. After a while the biker found Shuichi's school which had just let out, the biker found the third target on the side walk and drove up to him, Shuichi stopped.

"Can I help you?" Shuichi asked, the biker took another note out and gave it to Shuichi and then drove away in search of Yukina, the biker drove to Genkai's temple. The biker didn't even need to drive too far, for Yukina was in the forest, the biker got off the bike and walked over to her.

"Who are you what do want?" she asked the fear was clear in her voice.

'I guess, I look rather frightening,' the biker thought, while stopping a few feet away from her, "Would you be so kind as to gave this to Jaganshi, Hiei? I would give this to him in person, but I fear he might wish to fight me immediately," the biker said holding the note out.

"And why would you care?" A older female voice said, they looked up to see Genkai, the biker gave Genkai a respectful bow, surprising the old master.

"There maybe a chance that a innocent human or demon may be hurt, so please," the biker said.

"Fine, later kid," Genkai turned around and Yukina took the note and followed Genkai.

"Thank you," the biker said while getting on the bike and drove off.

This fic request 49 reviews.


	12. Payback's a Bitch

PAYBACK'S A BITCH

BUT I AIN'T NO DOG

"Mom, dad?" a small sixteen-year-old asked, "What was that?" the loud crash was repeated.

"Toni, stay up stair!" her mother yelled, another crash.

"Give us what we want or else!" an unknown male voice yelled, Toni went to her sister's room, who was also awake.

Sighing when she realize it Toni, entering her room, "Toni, what was it?"

"There's a man downstairs," Toni answered, "most likely there are more, I'm going to go help mom and dad, lock your door and hid," she ordered, walking out of the room.

"Wait are you-

"I am," Toni cut off her off, Toni walked into her room tying on her black bandana and grabbing her easy hidden bo-staff, she soon went down stairs, "mom?"

"Toni! What are you doing down here?" her mom asked.

"All that crashing, worried us," Toni answered, not leaving the stair rest.

"Go back upstairs," her mom said, "now!"

"Best listen to your mother," a man said, there were more, about ten of them, 'where's dad?' Toni thought, "Now be a good boy and wait up stairs," another man walked over to Toni.

"Back off," Toni took out her bo-staff, and aimed at the man, "where's dad?"

This fic request 83 reviews.


	13. Snape's Snakeling

_**Snape's Snakeling **_

"We found something over here!"

A small child hidden deep in a cage, didn't make a sound, as soon as they saw the creatures, everything would be destroyed.

A man walked passed the child's cage, startling the child into giving a very quiet whimper, the child's eyes widen and pressed both tiny hands over its mouth, hoping no one heard.

The man returned, hearing the whimper, knelt down in front of the child's cage to see it, "are you a project?"

The child realized it was the man with the broke nose, or hook nose, he was nicer than the others, nodding the man beckoned the child to him. The man soon saw a barcode like tattoo and when the child was close enough he picked the child up.

"Severus! What are you doing?" a woman rushed toward them, "Albus said not to take anything, until checked," she scowled.

"Not even a child, Lily?" he asked showing the now clearly abuse and neglected child.

"Who could do such a thing," she gasped, she reached for the child, who was now trying to merge with Severus's cloak, "the poor dear is petrified," she removed the child from Severus.

The child started to struggled, Lily having a hard time getting a good grip on the child, soon dropped the child, gasping, "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

The small fuss caught the attention of the others, and soon all 20 some people were surround the child, adding their own unnecessary input. The child becoming more and more terrified did the first thing that came to mind.

"Well you all back away," Lily practically ordered, "you're terrifying the child!"

Severus scoffed, before returning his attention to the child, "The child's gone," he announced, jumping soon after.

"What!" Lily yelled.

"I think there are snakes down here," Severus muttered uncomfortably.

"What makes you said that?" a red head man asked.

"Because there is one curled around my lower left calf," answered Severus.

This fic request 72 reviews.


	14. A Whole New Game

_**A Whole New Game**_

"Leave the poor dog alone," a teen in black said.

"Why should we?" a idiot said.

"Why don't you crawl back to the chemistry lab," another laughed.

"Why don't you go run some drills," the teen said, "god knows you all need the practice."

"Back off freak!" the first idiot yelled, punching the teen in black, on the left cheek.

"Fuckers!" a teen in a hot pink halter and jean shirt yelled, "you hit Max!"

"Thanks," Max said.

"Oh boy Josh, I think you punched him too hard," the second idiot said.

"I think you're right," Josh laughed.

"Not really," Max confessed, "but you visually started a fight and there are witnesses," he smirked.

This fic request 28 reviews.


	15. Four From Guam

FOUR FROM GUAM

***LATER SCENES***

Grand hall

Luna, Ritsuka, Villa, and Kyuu were had walked into the grand hall. Everyone, but Villa and Kyuu, sat at their respectable table. Kyuu and Villa sat at the Hufflepuff table with Naru, who had arrived earlier. During the usually eating and chatting, Kyuu over heard a pair of girls.

"It's like she own them,"

"Who are you talking about?" Kyuu asked.

The two girls shared a looked, "you" one said, "you act like you own your friends," the other said.

Kyuu gasped, "No I don't," she denied, "I don't act," she protested, "I DO own them!" she turned around, "Luna!"

"Huh?" she turned away from her friends,

"I can't find my school bag," Kyuu pointed at the Hufflepuff table, "It's somewhere under there, find it!"

"Uh…okay," Luna said walking over to begin her search.

"Ritsuka, get me food," Kyuu paused, "no, never mind, rub my feet," she ordered.

"Eh! Bu-bu-but I was-"

"NOW!"

"Okay,"

"Naru! Get me some food."

"Sure."

"Villa, help Luna find my school bag and the find my books,"

"Sure, it's not like I was eating," Villa placed her fork down.

"Exactly," Kyuu exclaimed, "now go!"

This fic request 17 reviews.


	16. What a Laugh

_**What a Laugh**_

Black and white, dark and light, they say their different, they say one must be over come. All things black and dark are evil, while white and light are good. Anything and everything are divided to be good or evil…there is no such thing.

"So Kara, I'll meet you at Heathrow in London," a teenage girl said into a phone in a mostly empty room.

"Wynn, are you sure?" Kara asked over the phone.

"Of course I'm sure," Wynn answered, "My family will be much happier with me gone," she continued, "I'm going to meet with my old master before leaving," she said leaning on a wall.

"Okay," Kara said, "meet you there,'

"Meet you there," Wynn hung up the phone, 'Might as well go now,' Wynn though walking out of the room.

This fic request 17 reviews.


	17. Pokemon in the Real World

WHAT IF THERE WAS A WORLD WIDE STORM?

AND POKEMON BECAME REAL?

"EEVEES DON'T SUCK!" Gala yelled.

"Dude, they totally suck" Jack said, "I should know I used to breed them," he added.

"Only in the game, but in the anime and manga they're awesome," Gala said.

"Gala," Jack placed a hand own Gala's shoulder, "they suck in both," he finished.

"You suck!" she retorted, brushing Jacks' hand off.

"I can't see it," Albert said pushing up his glasses, "you like Eevee?" he asked.

"Yes," Gala answered, "Why?"

"Well," Albert started, "they're cute, sweet, nice," he continued, seeing that Gala wasn't getting it, "and friendly," he finished.

"Soooo?"

This fic request 10 reviews.


	18. Black's Butterfly

"Hey there's Black's butterfly how you doing missy?" asked an elder man thought his window.

"Doing as good as I look; fine," a woman said her name is Vartiter Sato she was Sirius Black fiancé they would have married last June, but he was asserted for the murder of fifteen people and being a death eater. Now she lives alone in a cabin in the middle of a the forest next to Godric Hallow since she "claimed" to have no purpose in life she started to smoke and drink, but she not bad drunk, she can drink and go sober in seconds and she went back to dressing like Japanese Yankee (thug) actually she dressed like one all her life, it just got worse, everyone in G.H. understands why she like this she and Black were in mad love with each other, so they try to help her.

"So where you going today BB?" asked a local teen who's name is Isis.

"The ministry called me in today," she said smiling while putting her smoke out, she doesn't smoke around kids everyone knew that.

"I'm not a kid anymore you know," Isis said.

"Do have an allowance?" asked Vartiter.

"Yes," Isis said.

"Do you have a job?"

"No,"

"Do you still live with your parents?"

"Yes,"

"Then in my book your still a kid," Vartiter said laughing and started to mess up Isis hair. "Well I have to go now take care," she said and appeared inside the ministry during a court reading. "Oops, my bad,"

"Sato what do you think your doing?" yelled a ministry counsel.

"Um well right now standing wondering how I got in here instead of in front of the ministry entrance," she said while looking around. " well if it isn't Bell-a-bitch how you doing?" she asked when saw her would have been cousin.

"Not dead yet?" she hissed.

"Sato if you don't mind this is a family only matter," said the Minister.

"Well you know even if he's in jail I'm still Sirius's fiancé, so I'm like family," she said.

"Which is why I sent you letter," said Dumbledore walking in, "sorry I'm late fell asleep on the Knight Bus,"

"Dumbledore why did you send her a letter?" the Minister said.

"She has a right to children, who are related to the Black family," Dumbledore said.

"Children?" Vartiter asked. "What children?"

"Mrs. Legstange has a daughter and was found last week near death she seemed to have be abused," Dumbledore said.

"She'll live with my sister in Malfoy Manor," she hissed.

"Yay another death eater in training!" Vartiter said sarcastically, "can I see her?" she asked Dumbledore.

"I see no reason why you can't," he said showing to a separate room that had a bed, which had a very small child in it. "hello again, this is your would be second cousin in law, Vartiter."

"Hi there what's your name?" Vartiter asked the little girl. The little girl just moved away and started to tear up. "Oh don't cry," Vartiter said and went to pick the child up, but she flinched and started to curl up into a ball, " It's okay I won't hurt you," she said as she picked the child up "Shuu it's okay you can cry no one minds go ahead let it all out," Vartiter said rocking the child, who slowly stopped crying and started to listen to Vartiter comforting words, "See no one here is going to hurt you," she said….and then the Malfoys walked in "Spoke to soon," she said under her breath, "nice to see you all again," she said gloomy.

"Hello, Vartine," said Luscies.

"It's Vartiter, so close, but sorry you lose," Vartiter said sticking her tongue out, causing the child to laugh, "Hey I made her laugh," Vartiter said happily while tickling the little girl.

"I think it's wise to let the child pick her guardian," said Dumbledore. "Who do you wish to live with?" the little girl merely hugged Vartiter's arm, "it seem she has chosen," Dumbledore said with a smile.

24 reviews, I would like very much.


	19. Hogwarts Founders

HOGWARTS FOUNDERS

We were running thought the alleys of hogsmade. My brother and sisters were ahead of me, Rona slowed down in hopes of me being able to follow them being the weakest of the four, but each time I saw her slow down I told her to just run. Who knows what those dementors would do to us. We haven't anything that bad all we've done is stolen some old cloaks (old worn, but still warm), so why are they chasing us? I caught up with the others. "ahh!" Rona! We turned around and saw a dementor caught Rowna!

"get away from her!" Older brother yelled, he did the impossibly he tackled a dementor, he then grabbed Rowna and yelled, "RUN!" We ran of course. As we ran thought hogsmade we looked back to see if the dementors getting closer, we turned a corner and bumped into a group of people, I fell down and hit my head on something causing me to black out.

"Salzar!" a midnight blue haired girl yelled kneeling beside the black haired boy lifting his head to see blood on the ground, "he's bleeding, he's not waking up," the dementors were closing in.

"now is sending dementors to catch runaway children allowed now?" an elder man said. He lifted his wand and said a spell there was light and the dementors disappeared.

I think 7 reviews would be nice.


	20. Sirius MALFOY NOT BLACK!

"Here's the first one," the healer, " it's a boy, what shall his name be?" he asked while handed the baby to it father.

"Draco L Malfoy," a woman said.

"Here comes the second one," the healer said.

a few minutes later

"It's a boy, he rather small," the healer said in a concerned tone, "be might be a problem," he said handed the baby to it's mother, "what's his name?"

"Black hair," she said with a sign and looked at husband, "How about Sirius? Not that traitor, but after one of the others.

"Fine Sirius Orion Malfoy," Lucius said.

eight years later

"Sirius, hurry up!" a blond boy yelled.

"I'm coming, Draco!" Sirius yelled while running toward his brother.

These are the Malfoy boys Draco L. Malfoy, he's the family pride looks like both his parents. He has bleach blond hair, icy blue eyes and pale skin. He's the oldest by 7 minutes making him the Malfoy heir. He's healthy and is the normal height for most eight-year-olds, he loves quittage and is protective of his younger brother. Sirius O. Malfoy is the family black sheep, everyone, but Draco hates him. He has black hair, bluish grey eyes and is also pale much more then any in his family, he was born looking like Sirius O. Black his second cousin and is very fragile, so that some how made him the family black sheep. Sirius loves to writes, he also likes reading Sirius Blacks' journals and think of pranks he'd love to pull on his family (not Draco thought) he's very small for his age his eight, but looks so where between the ages of four and six, he looks up to his brother for inspiration.

Today their aunt Bellatrixs was visiting today, under the watch of twenty Auroras. "Draco dear," she said giving Draco a hug, she saw Sirius and hissed, "still here? Sister I don't know why you would keep just disgrace in this house,"

"Sirius, don't you want to give your aunt a hug?" his mother asked while pushing him toward his aunt, he walked over to give her a quick hug, but as soon as he hugged her, she drove her nails into his neck and back, he scream out in pain and she was pulled away from him.

"He should die! He nothing, but a disgrace to the Black and Malfoy names!" she screeched as the Auroras took her back to Azkaban.

"Sirius, are you okay?" Draco said as he went to brother, Sirius was crying it hurt so much, Draco took him to their room and called for a house elf to heal his brother. He left shortly after Sirius fell asleep.

an hour later

Sirius woke up in his room, he got up and began to look for his brother as he walked he heard his parents talk. "You can't do this to him, he's only a child!" his mother screamed.

"He is of no use to us," his father said. He then heard another voice, his father and the voice were talking, the only thing he clearly hear was.

"It'll be an hour till I can get him,"

"Please don't do this to him, Sirius is still a baby, if you let that man take him for sure Sirius will be raped, please reconsider," his mother pled.

'Rape?' he thought he knew what that was and didn't want that 'if they want me gone I'll go,' he thought sadly he went back to his room and wrote a note:

Dear family,

I know none of you every wanted me, so I'm leaving. I hope we never meet again. Before I leave I just wanted you all to know is that:

I HATE YOU ALL!

He didn't want anyone to look for him, anyway it's better to be hated and have people worry about you. He snuck out and ran into the forest completely forgetting about the full moon.

near sun rise

'I'm getting hungry' he thought while walking along the riverbed, he heard a rustle in bush near him, "Hello?" he asked while walking over, few feet away from the bush a wolf jumped out and bit him hard on his shoulder. It was so painful he immediately passed out.

who knows how long

Sirius woke up in cave on a bed of furs 'where I'm I' he wondered. He was about to get off the furs, but a growled stopped him. He looked toward the source of the growl he saw a man with silver hair and ripped jeans.

"Where do you think you going pup?" the man asked.

"Wh-who are you?" Sirius asked.

"I'm the alpha of this pack, I'm Fenrir Greyback," he said while walking over to Sirius " now answer my question,"

"I was just going back home," he said hoping Fenrir would buy it.

"Home? Pup you are home," Fenrir said looking down at Sirius.

"What do mean? And my name isn't pup," he said.

"You're a werewolf, pup," Fenrir said, "you're a part of my pack,"

"My name isn't pup! It Sirius!" he yelled.

"Sirius? What's your surname? Black?" Fenrir taunted.

"No it's Malfoy," he said.

"Malfoy? So you're a wizard, cute pup," he said

"I'm not a pup," Sirius said.

"Your starting to annoy me pup,"

"The feelings mutual,"

"You need to learn how to respect me pup,"

"why should I and how's anyone going to teach me, I only respect those who deserved it" he said and immediately regretting it as Fenrir was now on top of him.

I'll post more if I get 13 reviews.

Warning! There will be rape in up coming chapters!


	21. To Draw an Isis

_**To Draw an Isis**_

"We're going where?" asked a hooded preteen.

"We're going to 'Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry'!" exclaimed the slightly older preteen. Their parents had given them the news during dinner. The older preteen is Isis; she turned eleven on October 13, today was June 27, Isis is a brave person lacking in people skills, she'd probably end up a Gryffindor, she isn't peppy ,so don't think cheerleader, think a kid forced to go to a pepper ally and act like they're having a great time. The hooded person's name is Drew. Drew turned eleven February 2, she quiet, keep to herself person, not a Goth more like a troubled youth her parents think she was like her sister, but more quiet. While the parents and sister were talking about Hogwarts, Drew looked over the letter she received:

Dear Ms. Drew Alchemy Riddle,

We are pleased to inform you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please fine enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robe (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastening)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOK

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them _

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Force: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Where are we supposed to get these things?" asked Isis as she looked over her own list.

"Well since school starts in a week we'll take you to Diagon ally tomorrow morning," said their mother.

Next day

"How about we first pick your pets?" asked their dad. We walked into the pet store. Isis walked into the owl house and found a lovely snow white owl with small black speck here and there and black beak.

This fic request 32 reviews.


	22. A Baker Street Delinquet

At Beika Street, Tokyo detective Moore, the junior detective team, and the Tokyo Beika police squad, including inspector Meguire, were inspecting a possible kidnapping case.

"So let me get this right," inspector Meguire said"Your **eighteen-year-old **daughter, Luna Thomson, went and ran off around noon, yesterday," he looked through his notebook.

"That's right she letf hotel room after arguing with mom," 21-year-old Emily, sister of Luna, "she stormed out saying the worse thing possible," she continued.

"Oh, what did she say?" Meguire asked.

"She said, 'I wish you never gave birth to me' and she of course, yelled that at mom," Emily answered.

"Really, most rebelling teenagers yell out, 'I wish you would die'," Richard Moore said.

"Luna was a bit different," 56 year old, Lloyd, father of Luna and Emily, "whenever Luna and my wife fight, Luna would storm out of the house to cool off, but she would usually sneak back in."

"Umm, what do you mean sneak back in?" Rachael asked, "like when ever one asleep…"

"Actually, right before the sun goes down," Emily said, "but not though the front door, I think she picks her window open."

"Why before?" Meguire asked, "Wouldn't it be easy to avoid people at night when they're asleep?"

"Luna is afraid of the dark, if she not with dad or I or some sort of animal, she would have a panic attack," Emily answered.

This fic request 23 reviews.


End file.
